Beverage containers and bottom pads for beverage containers are well known in the art. Traditionally, bottom pads are comprised of a single component, made of a rubber or plastic material. Such pads are joined to the bottom of the beverage container. In such a configuration, a relatively large space volume is located between the pad and the bottom of the container body. While such containers and bottom pads according to the prior art provide a number of advantages, they nevertheless have certain limitations. For example, water and other liquids can seep into this area, especially when the container is subject to hot water under high pressure, such as in the dishwasher. For this reason, among others, most beverage containers with a bottom pad are not dishwasher safe. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.